


Super Soap Opera

by kaylaber1



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, This is DUMB, bruce likes musicals, lots of fluff, wrote this in ninth grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to deny his feelings for a certain reporter, Bruce Wayne fucks everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been a normal day for the Batman. He had gone to a few meetings, kicked some supervillain butt, and was now settling down in front of a computer in Watchtower to look at some old cases of his. He had just pulled up an interesting case concerning a puppy mill and several missing persons when Diana of Themyscira burst into his room and informed him that he was to take her to dinner tomorrow night. Batman thought about it for a minute, and agreed. Maybe a relationship would take his mind off his....obsession. If he was lucky, he would forget about it completely.

The next evening, Bruce Wayne found himself fretting over what to wear. He didn't want to be too fancy, as it might intimidate his date, plus they weren't going to the most upscale place either. What was he thinking! Diana was a princess for god's sake! There was no way in hell he could intimidate her with his money. She deserved to go someplace nicer. But it was too late in the evening to make reservations elsewhere! Surely they would make exceptions for Bruce Wayne....right?! A knock on the door interrupted Bruce's train of thought.

"The car is out front like you asked, Master Bruce." said Alfred from the other side of the door

"Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce decided to leave his plans the way they were. If Diana didn't like it, well, he tried. He threw on a pale blue suit and an old pair of patent leather shoes and set off for Diana's. He arrived exactly on time, and was surprised to find her waiting for him. She was lovely. She was dressed in a knee length black cocktail dress with cap sleeves and a deep V neckline. On her feet were a simple pair of black stiletto heels. She had gone easy on the makeup, just enough to highlight her gorgeous features, and her black hair hung loose about her shoulders. Bruce stared for a moment.

"I was wondering when you would get here. You're usually so early." she said with a smile.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look..... like you're taking me to prom."

Bruce smiled. "Well then, I guess we'd better be off. Don't wanna miss the first dance."

Diana smiled back and they got in the Lamborghini.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later than Bruce would have liked. It was a quiet locally owned Chinese place that Bruce went to when he wanted to have a good meal without the paparazzi hassling him. Red and gold paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and behind the bar was a beautiful dragon mosaic. They were given a secluded table in the back of the restaurant and the Manager ran off to find a bottle of champagne. Bruce and Diana shared a very romantic evening, until Hawkgirl requested their presence at a bank robbery.

....Three months later....

Bruce had Diana laid out on his bed beneath him, and was slowly kissing his way down her neck, hands wandering dangerously close to the waist of her Wonder Woman shorts. He bit her earlobe gently and she moaned in response. He had just slipped his hand down the front of her shorts when she stopped him.

"Bruce, wait." She said

He gave her a confused look

"Before we do this, I have to tell you.... I- I've never done anything like this before."

Bruce bolted to a sitting position

"I can't do this." He said quickly

" It's okay with me if you're my first."

"Yes, but, it's not okay with me."

"Why not?"

Bruce sighed and buried his face in his hands

"There's.... someone else...."

"Bruce! How could you?" she asked, hurt

"I didn't mean to! In fact, the whole reason I even agreed to dating you was so that I could get that person out of my mind, and move on to something better... but... it didn't really work."

She looked as if he had slapped her. 

"Who is she?" 

"What?" 

"If you're really gonna do this to me, don't I at least deserve to know who she is?!" 

"hesnotawoman" 

"What did you say?" 

" He's not a woman." 

"Oooookaaaay.... who is HE then?" 

"Clark." 

"OH HERA!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!" 

Bruce nodded, head hung in shame 

Diana softened when she saw this. 

"Hey. It's okay. I actually suspected it all along." 

"Is it really that obvious?" 

"No, I just know you well enough to know the signs. When are you going to tell him?" 

"Tell him?" 

"Yes. Tell him. When?" 

"How about never?" 

"No, that's no good. You should bring him flowers or something tomorrow. I'm sure he'll get the message. and if he doesn't, you can just tell him." 

Bruce was silent for a while, contemplating her advice. He was still deep in thought when Diana announced that she had to go. Bruce watched his now ex-girlfriend storm out of his room. He lay down on the bed and thought until dawn.


	2. Diana's POV: chapter 1

Diana didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to go to the Watchtower. After her sudden, shocking breakup with Bruce, she was heartbroken and needed somewhere to go. It was understandable that he would break it off considering he was in love with Superman, But it still hurt. It was late, and the Halls of the Watchtower were virtually silent. Wonder Woman was left alone with her thoughts. 'What did I do wrong?' she thought 'I did absolutley nothing wrong! It was Bruce that led me on! Honestly the nerve of him! How dare he just use me like that!' Diana took her sudden anger out on the wall beside her. Suddenly, she was aware that she was not alone. 

"Diana? Is that you?" Said an astonished looking J'onn J'onzz 

"J'onn! I- I didn't mean-" 

"It's alright. That is easy to repair. What's wrong?" 

Diana was silent for a moment, trying to keep from bursting into tears. 

"It's Bruce.... He..... ended it...." It was here when her emotions betrayed her and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. 

The Martian walked over to her and embraced her. Diana lost it. She sobbed uncontrollably into J'onn's shoulder. He tightened his grip around her protectively. What had Bruce done? 

"What happened?" He asked quietly 

"Well.....um....we were... oh Hera! Just read my mind!" 

He did. He saw them laid out on Bruce's bed, kissing passionately. Bruce's hand went down the front of Diana's shorts, and J'onn suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the face. 

"Bruce, wait." She said 

He gave her a confused look 

"Before we do this, I have to tell you.... I- I've never done anything like this before." 

J'onn blushed dark green as an absurd thought popped into his mind concerning her words. He concentrated on the memory instead. 

Bruce bolted to a sitting postition 

"I can't do this." He said quickly 

"It's okay with me if you're my first." 

There was that violent punching feeling again 

"Yes, but, it's not okay with me." 

"Why not?" 

Bruce sighed and buried his face in his hands 

"There's.... someone else...." 

"Bruce! How could you?" she asked, hurt 

"I didn't mean to! In fact, the whole reason I even agreed to dating you was so that I could get that person out of my mind, and move on to something better... but... it didn't really work." 

She looked as if he had slapped her. 

"That's far enough." said Diana's voice 

J'onn respected her wishes and pulled out of the memory, although, he really wanted to know how Bruce would defend himself. J'onn was filled with rage at what Bruce had done to Diana. He couldn't belive the Batman just used her like she was nothing! But, what more could be expected of the spoiled and lonely. At least he had acknowledged that Diana was a "better thing"! 

"J'onn?" Diana's voice interrupted his train of thought 

"Yes?" 

"You've been glaring at the wall behind me for two minutes." 

"I am sorry. I am just having a hard time believing that Bruce would use you like that." 

"It's not his fault." She didn't know why, but Diana found herself defending Bruce. Maybe it was because he had trusted her with his sexuality, or most likely because J'onn looked like he was going to decapitate Bruce, should he walk in any time soon. 

"I fail to understand what part of this is not his fault." 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." 

"Why?" 

"The secret is not mine to tell." 

"That is not a problem for me. I could merely read your mind and answer all my questions." 

"But you wouldn't." Diana said smirking "I gotta go. I have work in the morning, and I'd like to be awake enough to function." 

She hugged him one last time, and walked off. She was right. He would never read her mind without her permission. He lo- er- respected her too much to ever do that. J'onn headed back to the control room. He'd deal with the massive dent in the wall tomorrow.


End file.
